Más que un insomnio
by Akatsaki
Summary: Ese miedo que siento cada vez que cierro los ojos, cada vez que duermo, cada vez que sueño algo, los malos presentimientos que tengo, las energías que se me roban cada vez que veo pasar esas imágenes sobre mi mente y ojos, las lágrimas y gritos que salen de mi boca, y que no puedo frenar.


_**Hola a todas nuevamente, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

 _ **Aquí les trigo un nuevo one-shot fuera de lo normal.**_

 _ **Este lo había hecho para el anime de Inuyasha, de Aome (Kagome) más bien, iba ser sobre Maka de Soul Eater, pero finalmente me decidí dejarlo con Sakura Haruno del anime de Naruto, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Está inspirado en mi persona, puesto que es lo que yo viví y vivo todavía en la actualidad.  
**_

 _ **Les deseo lo mejor, éxito en todo lo que hagan, nos seguimos leyendo, cuídense mucho hermosuras.**_

* * *

 **Más que un insomnio**

Me estoy muriendo de sueño, y sí, lo digo literalmente hablando, llevó exactamente 38 horas consecutivas sin dormir, ya van a ser las 2 de la mañana y ya no resisto más, de un momento a otro siento que me quedaré completamente dormida y así me pasa…

Medespierto, abro los ojos gracias a la alarma que puse antes de que el sueño me invadiera y ganará la partida, son las seis de la mañana, supongo que pude dormir unas cuatro horas, en esta ocasión no vi ni sentí mucho, supongo que es porque estoy viviendo algo terrible fuera de ese mundo de sueños extraños.

No creo que ese _mundo_ pueda darme más dolor del que ya estoy cargando, y supongo que tardaré en recuperarme de este estado, así que puedo descansar de ese tormento por el que paso muy regularmente, aunque, no sé qué es mejor, que todo se me presente como una posibilidad o que esa posibilidad se cumpla y tenga que vivirla, definitivamente no deseo tener que pasar por ninguna de las dos, deseo con todas mis fuerzas dejar de pasar por esto una y otra vez ▬sé perfectamente que es tonto e irracional, e incluso que ya debería estar más que impuesta a _todo esto_ , ya me ha pasado con anterioridad, muchas veces, tantas que ya no puedo saber cuántas son con exactitud, ya perdí la cuenta desde hace tiempo, y simplemente no tengo ganas de contarlas y revivir esos momentos y advertencias que se me dieron, pero por no obedecerlas sufrí las consecuencias.

Pero yo no tengo la culpa de no cumplir con mi parte ▬si es que tengo alguna▬, la primera vez, yo no sabía que se cumpliría, pero así fue, sino mal recuerdo, la primera vez que me sucedió fue cuando tenía algunos siete u ocho años, era una mocosa que no entiende de esas cosas ▬ni siquiera a mis veintiún años actuales soy capaz de comprender lo que pasa conmigo▬, más que ser un sueño, fue como si me encontrará en alguna película de acción y terror, veía como pasaban las escenas ante mis ojos y sentía las sensaciones a flor de piel ▬miedo, gritar por ayuda, querer ayudar con desesperación a esa persona▬, pude ver claramente como la troca de nombre Paloma de mi tío chocaba en un puente, destrozándose, desperté llorando ▬no puedo recordar sí gritando, supongo que sí, porque mi madre llego hasta mí preguntándome que me pasaba, le conté lo que sucedió hace pocos segundos atrás, ella me consoló y reconfortó diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que mi tío estaba bien ▬le creí, ya que no me quedaba de otra, quería preguntarle en dónde estaba, pero el sueño, el cansancio y las sensaciones del momento me hicieron sucumbir y entregarme a los brazos del odioso Morfeo.

Ya en la mañana, me enteré, de que ciertamente mi tío sí tuvo ese accidente, paso exactamente como lo soñé ▬o lo que allá sido, premonición, visión, sueño, no sé que sea, y obviamente no quiero saber cómo se llama▬, no cabía de la impresión, ¿cómo fui capaz de ver eso? Porque soy sincera, sí quiero a mi tío, pero no era tan apegada a él como para haber tenido _eso_ , no le encuentro la lógica al asunto, no es como que en mi vida este presente la misma, desde que paso aquello, la lógica para mí no existe más que en los problemas matemáticos y de índole profesional.

Eso fue lo más marcado de aquella época ▬aunque ciertamente tuve sueños muy extraños y repetidos, hubo uno en particular que recuerdo con gran detalle, sin embargo no me siento preparada para compartirlo con nadie, también recuerdo muy bien varios sueños que tuve a esa temprana edad, y otros conforme iba creciendo▬, mi vida no ha sido pacifica, hay muchos eventos por los que he pasado y me han dejado marcada, y sí no los comparto es porque no toda la gente es crédula para creerlos, sólo aquellos que creen en cosas sobrenaturales o que son de mente abierta pueden aceptar por lo que he tenido que pasar, además, no quiero que me encierren en una habitación acolchada y de color blanco, ese lugar al que llaman manicomio.

La primera vez que tuve un acercamiento con la muerte ▬no hacía mi persona, sino que conocí lo que es realmente perder a una persona amada por causa de la misma▬, fue cuando tenía, creo 10 años, mi abuelo murió, y ahí fue donde todos los sueños, premoniciones, visiones, déja vu y demás cosas se intensificaron, ahí fue en donde algo se conecto y le dio paso a esa fuerza misteriosa que me roba las energías, todo se volvió más claro y se desarrollo una memoria de largo plazo en lo que respecta a todo lo anterior, algo muy cruel a mí parecer.

Otro evento de gran relevancia sucedió cuando estaba en segundo semestre de preparatoria ▬y lo digo no porque haya dejado de soñar o tener sensaciones extrañas cada vez que me levantaba, no, estás me acompañan desde hace mucho y ya perdí la esperanza de que llegue el día en que me dejen en paz de una buena vez▬, en esa época no era yo, era mi cuerpo, pero mi mente, sentimientos, e incluso mi alma estaba atrapada, encerrada; porque así lo quise yo, no permitía que nadie atravesara esa coraza que levante, tampoco me permitía sentir, renuncie a los sentimientos por completo ▬algunos creen que eso no es posible, pero en testimonio puedo decir que sí es posible▬, me encontraba rota por todas partes, hice pactos para poder cumplir con mi cometido, fue tanto que ni siquiera el dolor físico podía inmutarme, ahí fue en donde pude comprender a los asesinos en serie y demás personas que se encuentran mal de sus facultades mentales ▬pero a mi favor puedo decir que no estaba mal de la cabeza, o tal vez sí porque lo permitía, pero la verdad yo no mate a nadie ni hice ningún daño físico a nadie, tampoco emocional, solamente me limité a ya no sentir más, pero digo que los comprendo porque en ese estado se puede hacer cualquier cosa sin remordimientos, temores y demás, simplemente porque pepito grillo es brutalmente asesinado por uno mismo▬, pero creo que la locura ▬tengo otro nombre para esto, pero hay muchas personas que no creen en esas criaturas▬; se adentro en mí e hizo que cometiera la tontería más grande, lo bueno ▬o eso me dicen mis seres queridos▬: que no se pudo a completar el atentado, no quede muerta, estuve a punto, pero no lo lograron, fui salvada por varios factores y les gane la partida una vez más, puesto que ya lo han intentado varias veces y estoy segura que lo seguirán intentando, como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

El punto al que quiero llegar es que en aquel entonces, no estaba bien, por lo que no pude percibir o más bien no quise percibir lo que se avecinaba, porque puedo recordar que fui avisada, pero no sentía y no tenía el tacto para poder hacer mi papel, todo me salió mal, herí a muchas gente que quiero, hasta la fecha no puedo perdonarme por lo débil que fui, yo que había luchado tanto logre caer, al menos puedo estar agradecida porque volvía a levantarme y sigo luchando, pero aún y con todo eso, el error esta hecho, no pude hacer nada, mi bisabuelo murió y yo lastime a mi madre horriblemente, tormentos que me hacen llorar hasta la fecha, ese día recuperé mis sentimientos, y lloré como loca, todo lo que no sentí en todo ese tiempo me ataco de golpe y sufrí todo lo que debí haber sufrido si hubiera tenido sentimientos en todos esos eventos.

De esa lucha le siguieron más, los sueños por nada del mundo desaparecían, al contrario, se hacían más fuertes, tanto que ya no solo me pasaba cuando estaba dormida, ahora también me atacan despierta, y eran ▬son▬ más intensos e incomprensibles, uno de los días más marcados de mi vida; el 21 de octubre del 2012, han pasado exactamente dos años y menos de un mes de aquello, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en el _hubiera_ , sí hubiera hecho caso, si hubiera hablado, si hubiera hecho algo, tenía el aviso en mis manos y no hice nada, solamente llore con gran dolor, desolación, sin poder respirar, sin poder creer.

Fui una total tonta e incrédula, yo que me considero de mente abierta y pienso en absolutamente todas las posibilidades, causas, consecuencias, y todos los factores posibles, en esa ocasión no fui la persona que me caracterizo ser, grave y lamentable error, en esa ocasión no fue un simple sueño, un déja vu, una alucinación, un presentimiento, premonición o algo como eso, no, sino que fue en vivo y en directo, real, palpable y de credulidad… entre al cuarto en el que estaba descansando mi niño, mi primo hermano, más hermano que primo, estaba plácidamente dormido, pero cuando lo vi, mis ojos se dirigieron a su mano caída; en el instante en que hice contacto con su manita algo me atravesó de lado a lado, un dolor insoportable, lágrimas llenaron mis ojos sin consentimiento alguno de mi parte, sentí como si alguien me hubiera lanzado una flecha o un disparo a mi corazón, haciendo que este explotara en miles de pedazos, el miedo, no, el terror me inundo, quise abrazarlo y retenerlo conmigo, sentir que estaba vivo, no aguante mucho y corrí a llorar y sollozar al baño, procurando que nadie me escuchara.

Para ahorrarme los detalles del accidente y el funeral, diré que fueron mis dos niños, un niño de 10 años y una niña de 7, y pues en sí todo lo que vi se volvió a cumplir, el ataúd en el que reposaba mi niño del alma, se abrió, posicionando su manita a como la vi yo aquel día en el que pude haber hecho algo, yo no lo vi, y lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi ser, estoy segura que algo peor me hubiera pasado al verlo, de por sí ya era mucho el dolor de perderlos como para presenciar esa escena, mi madre me lo conto y por obvias razones lloré y me arrepentí una vez más, pero como el hubiera no existe, ahí están las consecuencias, cuando los vi en sus respectivos ataúdes llore como nunca lo había hecho, yo cuando lloro lo hago en silencio, mis sollozos son inaudibles, pero esa vez, grite, grite con llanto, reclamé, lloré demasiado, me quede sin respiración y con un dolor que no se extingue con el pasar de los días y años.

Mi familia descanso de los decesos de mis amados familiares, reiteró, por dos años y menos de un mes. Los sueños seguían y seguían, sin darme tregua alguna. En el mes de noviembre volví a tener esos presentimientos de muerte, primero fue un amigo de la cuadra, luego mi cuñada, después el primo de ese amigo y finalmente mi abuelo, el 14 de noviembre del 2014 él se fue ▬es el tormento por el cual estoy pasando actualmente, hoy es 16 de noviembre del 2014, estamos haciendo los servicios funerarios▬. En cada uno de ellos tuve presentimientos, visiones, y premoniciones, pero una vez más no pude hacer nada, y esta vez no me quede callada, al menos no con mi cuñada, lo malo del asunto es que yo no sabía que ella iba a ser la afectada, de haberlo sabido hubiera actuado con más ahincó, al parecer en esa ocasión, o al menos con los tres primeros se me oculto el trágico desenlace, sabía que algo iba a pasar, pero no sabía a quién, alerte a los que pude, pero no logre hacer nada por ellos. La cuarta persona ▬y la que más me dolió▬, fue mi abuela, con él fue más especial y doloroso el caso, sabía que algo malo le iba a pasar, sabía que estaba enfermo, por lo tanto decidí viajar hasta él, pero, solamente me retrasé un día, ¡un día! En ese momento todo fue diferente, sabía las consecuencias, pero, algo me dijo, el día que iba a irme, que no lo hiciera, que me fuera mañana ▬y yo de tonta por fin decido hacer caso a esos tontos e inútiles instintos▬, así lo hice y fue un gran error, al día siguiente que me estaba alistando para irme, hubo una llamada, mi abuela se fue, me dejo, se fue con mis niños y demás seres amados.

De más está decir o contar todos esos sueños, premoniciones, visiones, déja vu que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida. Son muchísimos, hasta el día de hoy los tengo, y seguro que los tendré hasta el día que muera, pero sinceramente ya estoy cansada de todo eso, tener que ver eso, sentir, y saber lo que va a pasar es realmente agotador y devastador porque no puedo hacer nada, lo peor es que ya no solamente me ha pasado dormida, pero prefiero que me pase despierta, porque cuando estoy dormida, es horrible, no puedo descansar, una vez que me duermo, no descanso, siento como sí todo lo que sueño lo estuviera viviendo en realidad, he despertado con dolor de cabeza y en todo el cuerpo, rasguños, y hematomas lo acompañan. Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es cuando despierto con flashes del sueño, o revivo todo el sueño que tuve y lo más desesperante es cuando no recuerdo nada, y a lo largo del día voy recordando o simplemente no recuerdo nada, todo eso me desgasta tanto física como emocionalmente.

Cada vez que me levanto siento como si alguien me robara la energía, o como sí hubiera viajado a otra dimensión ▬ya que veo, siento, percibo y vivo todo▬, por estas causas es que me desvelo mucho, todo lo que mi cuerpo aguante, porque no quiero dormir, no quiero soñar, pero inevitablemente lo hago, y sí sumamos más cosas, diré que sería fácil ignorar todo, pero no puedo, tengo que estar consiente ante todo, tengo que percibir hasta el más mínimo de los detalles, porque tengo que estar al pendiente de las personas que aparecen en mis sueños, gravarme todo lo que siento, veo y se dice en ese estado ▬ya me ha pasado que he conocido gente que aún no he conocido en mi vida fuera de ese lugar, pero cuando regreso de ese mundo la conozco porque ya la he visto en mis sueños, y ni hablar de los hechos que acontecen, hasta la fecha todos se han cumplido, tan difícil esta el asunto que, he tenido sueños años atrás y estos han ocurrido en la actualidad▬, además de que tengo personas importantes que me han pedido que les diga sí los veo en mi letargo, y pues claro que cumplo con sus peticiones, porque no quiero que sufran o desaparezcan en el peor de lo casos.

Por esas razones es que me levanto tarde, porque me desvelo mucho y mi cuerpo necesita descansar, cuando me va bien; me duermo muy tarde y me levanto muy temprano, durmiendo aproximadamente cuatro horas, a veces incluso dos, pero esto tiene sus consecuencias, estoy demasiado cansada y necesito dormir, y hay ocasiones en el que el sueño me quiere vencer , y lo que hago para combatirlo es recostarme y descansar los ojos ▬esto lo hago regularmente en las tardes, alrededor de las 4 hasta las 7 de la tarde-noche▬, me sumerjo en un estado de somnolencia, pero soy capaz de percibir todo a mi alrededor, lo tenebroso de esto es cuando no puedo ni conmigo misma, y caigo en sueños ligeros a punto de llegar al sueño profundo, es cuando despierto como alma que lleva el diablo, muy asustada por casi quedarme dormida, es una lucha extenuante por no dormirme, y cuando me vence, despierto mucho peor que en las mañanas, noches o madrugadas, porque los sueños son confusos y mi realidad es desesperante, porque no sé en dónde me encuentro, qué día y hora estoy viviendo, y es peor cuando el sueño tiene mucho explicites y hechos que sé que tarde o temprano van a llegar a suceder, igualmente peleo por no quedarme dormida en las noches, me pongo a leer y escuchar música a altas horas de la noche, he despertado a la mañana siguiente con los audífonos puestos y no recuerdo en qué momento me quede dormida.

Me despierto ▬a veces▬ en las madrugadas, y siento como si alguien me estuviera observando ▬pero ya sé perfectamente de quien o quienes se trata, así que ya no les tengo miedo alguno, al contrario, los reto a que hagan algo▬, en otras ocasiones no he podido despertar de mis sueños, algo no me deja despertar, no puedo hacerlo aunque quiera hacerlo ▬en una ocasión tuvo mi madre que intervenir para que pudiera regresar, porque no podía hacerlo por mi propia cuenta ▬me he despertado con lágrimas en los ojos, tan largas que llegan a mi cuello, gritando y gimiendo de miedo e incluso de dolor ▬pero procuró que sean inaudibles, no quiero alertar a nadie de mi estado▬, y todo es por lo que se me rebela en esas pesadillas disfrazadas de sueños, pero también sé perfectamente de quien se trata, aunque ha habido ocasiones en que realmente no lo sé.

Lo que menos deseo es dormir, odio dormir, pero más que odiarlo le tengo miedo, porque siento que estoy indefensa en ese estado, cualquiera puede hacerme daño, tengo miedo de no poder despertar y deshacerme de ese mundo, por eso mismo puedo comprender a Alicia, yo sé porque le tiene miedo a ese país de las maravillas, tengo miedo de no poder volver, pero le tengo más miedo a lo que veo cuando despierto, porque me toca ver todo eso y revivirlo una vez que abro los ojos, desesperación y miedo es lo que me inunda cada vez que sueño algo.

Las noches son un tormento para mí, sí por mí fuera me la pasaría en vela toda la noche ▬y verídicamente sí que lo he hecho, me he quedado despierta hasta las seis de la madrugada, y he estado tentada a no dormir absolutamente nada, algún día lo haré, sí he pasado días sin dormir, pero esto es por las tragedias que han azotado a mi familia, y por esas mismas razones he dejado de dormir y comer, ya ha habido veces en las que me he enfermado por esto, pero me lo merezco, son las consecuencias que debo pagar por quedarme callada y cruzada de brazos, sin hacer nada, permitiendo que esto se lleve a cabo.

No sé cuánto pueda seguir resistiendo este calvario, no sé si algún día seré capaz de llevar a cabo el papel que me corresponde, no sé si estaré a tiempo para actuar, no sé si podré salvar a alguien, hay muchas cosas que no sé, otras las sé y no exploto esa información, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Acaso hay alguien que pueda enseñarme a manejar esto? Creo que no, y sí hay alguien, seguro que tampoco quiere que lo encierren y lo droguen.

Solamente me queda soportar todo lo que pueda, hacerme más fuerte, ¿y por qué no? Desahogarme a través de mi llanto silencioso, aprender a vivir las pérdidas que ha tenido mi familia, convivir con el miedo, la desesperación y el dolor que me sumergen en un océano sin fondo, buscando la forma de ahogarme en esa obscuridad y dejarme allí.

Mi insomnio tiene argumentos, por todo lo anterior es por lo que he tenido que tomar pastillas, drogarme hasta desvanecerme y poder quedar dormida, sometiéndome a la ignorancia de que caí nuevamente a ese pozo sin un fondo aparente para no sufrir y lamentar que me quede dormida, buscar formas para ya no soñar más, lo que me atrapa es horrible, por tanto mi estado es más que un insomnio, es una lucha constante que tengo que ganar por todos los medios posibles, no dejarme vencer por el cansancio que inunda mi ser sin retroceder, no da ni un paso atrás, busca por todos los medios llevarme de nuevo a ese mundo.

Pero como ya dije, estos sueños ▬entre comillas▬, también me atacan despierta, hay veces en las que me quedo petrificada, viendo y viviendo lo que va a pasar, a veces no son tan fuertes como para presentarse en imágenes, pero sí en voces o sensaciones, las cuales no me dejan tranquila, instalando en todo mi ser un mal presentimiento, me estoy intranquila todo el día, quebrándome la cabeza por averiguar qué es lo que me tiene así, a veces lo logro otras veces no, pero tengo que estar alerta en todo momento y ser fuerte para que todas esas sensaciones no me derrumben, no puedo dejar que los demás se den cuenta de mi estado; el cual siempre está cansado, bostezando, pensando y reviviendo lo que vi en la noche, con el temor a flor de piel que en cualquier momento puede pasarle algo a alguien importante en mi vida.

Pero, ¿por qué estoy contando todo esto ahora? La respuesta es simple, porque acabo de tener un ataque de pánico ▬y digo de pánico porque me desperté jadeando de mi cama, levantándome de golpe y respirando entrecortadamente▬, estuve a punto de quedarme dormida a las cinco y media de la tarde, estuve dormitando aproximadamente por una hora, cuando vi que definitivamente no podía contra el cansancio y esos jaloneos que me llevaban en picada contra ese mundo, decidí levantarme y ponerme a pensar ▬contar▬ todo esto, umm, ahora mismo son las once cuarenta y ocho de la noche, y hoy también me desvelaré hasta altas horas, y como dice la canción de _Mago de Oz; hasta que el cuerpo aguante_ …

Los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas… pero para mí los sueños y pesadillas son exactamente lo mismo, ambos me infunden un miedo incomprensible.


End file.
